pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Going to a Pupitar Stage!
Previous episode: What's Chansey Up To? Transcript Everybody is doing their schoolwork in class about Z-moves. Rotom: Why doesn't the book have any info on a Mewnium-Z? Mew: Because few people have seen a Mew IRL. Kukui: Whoa where'd you get the Internet acronyms? Mew: From watching Elizabeth text. Larvitar was helping Aiden. Josie: I gave Aiden a Tyranitarite. Marshtomp: I want to show you all something. Marshtomp holds out a Swampertite. Marshtomp: It's for when I evolve. Josie: So you want to evolve into Swampert, correct? Marshtomp: Yep. Kukui: Back to work, class. Kids: Okay, fine.. Eddie and Emily are outside, planning for when the gang walks home. Emily: Let's disguise ourselves and swipe Rotom by telling them we'll give it a massage. Eddie: Good idea. Cutiefly: An extra relaxing massage! Rotom won't say no to that! Elizabeth and the others start walking back to Kukui's house when they're stopped by two (seemingly) strangers. Eddie: Hi young lady, we'd like to give a great service to your Pokémon! Josie: Service? Emily: It's a spa that'll heal status conditions, relax them, and make them feel the coziest they've ever been?Want to give it a try? Rotom: Only if she goes with me, but I'm perfectly healthy. Eddie: Oh no, it'll be just you and I so you can be in peace! Rotom: Then I won't go, because I don't want to be taken from her, not even for a second. Larvitar gets angry and rips off their disguises. Team Rocket gets a net and grabs Rotom. Elizabeth: NO ROTOM This made Larvitar so mad, that he began to glow! Larvitar evolves into Pupitar and breaks the net. Eddie: That was way too fast! Then Emily has an idea. She grabs Elizabeth's backpack and pulls out the Poké ball labeled ROTOM. Rotom: No! Put it away! Out of rage, Pupitar starts to glow again and evolves into Tyranitar. Emily: Is that..a TYRANITAR? Aiden: Ready to Mega Evolve, Tyranitar? Tyranitar: Ready. Aiden Mega evolves Tyranitar and it easily defeats Team Rocket with Hyper Beam, freeing Rotom. Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Kukui: I've never seen a Pokémon evolve so fast. Ash: My Butterfree took at least a week to fully evolve. Tyranitar: I evolved out of rage for them stealing Rotom, yep. Everyone laughs as they continue walking down the path. To be continued: A Breloomin' Hero! Major events *Aiden's Larvitar evolves into Pupitar. *Aiden's Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar, and learns Hyper Beam. *Princess Brook's Marshtomp is revealed to have equipped a Swampertite. *Josie is revealed to have given Aiden's Larvitar the Tyranitarite. Characters *Josie Adams *Elizabeth *Princess Brook *Whyatt *Aiden *Ash *Kiawe *Lana *Lillie *Mallow *Emily *Eddie *Nurse Joy Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Mew (Elizabeth's) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Varnicorn (Elizabeth's) * Vaporeon (Princess Brook's) * Marshtomp (Princess Brook's) * Froslass (Aiden's) * Pidove (Aiden's) * Larvitar (Aiden's; evolves) * Pupitar (Aiden's; newly evolved; evolves) * Tyranitar (Aiden's; newly evolved; Mega Tyranitar) * Cubchoo (Whyatt's) * Azelf (Josie's) * Templover (Josie's) * Frostelka (Josie's) * Pikachu (Ash's) * Rowlet (Ash's) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Popplio (Lana's) * Togedemaru (Sophocles's) * Marowak (Kiawe's; Alola Form) * Vulpix (Lillie's; Snowy; Alola Form) Trivia